Interrupted
by Lilymaid620
Summary: All Kirito wanted to do was ask Asuna out on their first date in the real world. Was that too much to ask? Apparently since he's constantly getting interrupted by all their friends. Come on guys! A little one shot set not long after the ALO arc, where Kirito can't seem to ask Asuna out without getting interrupted. Anniversary gift for my boyfriend based on him asking me out.


Kirito looked down at the girl who was sitting between his legs, her back on his stomach, and her head on his chest. Asuna. Asuna Yuuki as she was known as in the real world. It had been a few months since Asuna had woken up and he'd been able to meet her in person. During that time, he'd been busy with school and helping Asuna as her family dealt with the aftermath of ALO. It had been a very hard time for them, especially as Asuna had been seeing a therapist about what Sugou had done to her. She'd never truly be the same, but Asuna was a fighter. She was getting better every day.

With all of this going on, Kirito had never been able to take Asuna out on a date. Sure, they'd gone out in SAO (for God's sake, they were married), but they'd never been out as Kazuto Kirigoya and Asuna Yuuki. Now that everything had calmed down and Asuna was improving he'd finally decided to ask her out for real. The decision hadn't been totally his own. Agil had gotten tired of the unofficial couple "cuddling" whenever they visited his bar without really being together.

"Kirito, I know you wanted to give Asuna her time, but if you keep acting the way you two are without doing anything, I will have to hurt you." This threat was not one that Kirito took lightly. Agil was strong inside and outside the MMO games. Not to mention he knew where Kirito lived in the real world. It was time to ask Asuna out!

The day after Kirito had made his decision, Asuna couldn't come to Agil's because of a committee meeting after school. This hadn't stopped Klein, who had overheard Agil's threat, from bothering Kirito about it.

"Hey! Kirito! You ask her out yet?"

"Klein! Do you see her here today?!" Klein looked around.

"Well, no."

"Then how could I have asked out!"

"Just don't forget what Agil said will happen if you don't," Klein said, drawing his finger across his throat. Kirito ignored him for the rest of the night. That had been last night. Asuna was here now. Tonight, he'd have to make his move.

"Hey! Kirito." Asuna said.

"What is it?"

"Agil said you have a question to ask me." Damn it! Kirito knew Agil had done that so he couldn't avoid asking her.

"I do. But, I'm worried about what your answer will be."

"Well, I think I know the question and I know what my answer is."

"What is it?"

"You have to ask me the question first." Of course, she'd say that! Well, no time like the present. Kirito opened his mouth to ask the question...

"Hey! Kirito! I need to talk to you." Klein!

"I'm kind of busy Klein!"

"I need to talk to you now! Come on!" Kirito cursed under his breath but stood up from his spot on the floor when Asuna moved to let him up. Klein ushered him up to their bar, away from the corner booth he and Asuna had sat down in. "So, did you ask her out yet?" Klein asked. Kirito could practically feel the smoke coming from his ears. He only just restrained himself from yelling, so Asuna wouldn't hear him.

"I was about to when you decided you NEEDED to talk to me!"

"Oh! Well, you should go do that." Kirito turned around, muttering about nosy, annoying friends. Of course! Now Asuna was off talking was off talking to Liz, Silica, and the rest of her girlfriends. No way he'd be able to get her alone for a while now. He sighed and turned back to the bar.

"Bartender! Bourbon on the rocks, please." Agil slid down Kirito's drink. Kirito took a sip. Tea. Again. Nothing was going his way today.

Later that night he and Asuna were gathering their book bags and coats together to go home.

"So, Kirito? You have a question to ask me?"

"I do."

"Hey! Guys, I could use some help stacking chairs and taking the benches to the back room." Really? Thanks, Agil. Kirito started to putting chairs up on tables. Others were taking things to the back room. Kirito saw a ridiculously tall boy and a short blonde girl working together to carry a bench to the back room. Good for Major. The former swordsman had actually gotten his in-game wife, Lily (an archer), to date him out here. Kirito wondered if Major had had as much trouble getting Lily as Kirito was with Asuna. No way! No one else could possibly be this unlucky. Kirito helped Asuna carry the very last bench into the back room. Finally, they were alone!

"So that question you wanted to ask me?" Asuna said.

"Right. Would-" Just then the small space was filled with the sound of Asuna's ringtone blasting out of her phone. Come On!

"I'm so sorry!" she said, checking the caller ID then answering. "Dad! Now is not a good time!" She hung up before her father could get a word out, blushing bright red. "So you have a question ask me? Ask it quickly!" Kirito was pretty sure that all of this was some kind of sign from the gods that this just was not going to work out, but Damn It! He was going to go for it anyway!

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Asuna's face fell.

"I have to make up a test that morning." Kirito wasn't going to let a test stop him now.

"Are you doing anything after you're done?"

"No."

"Would you like to be?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Sure!" Kirito smiled back at her./p

"Good." They both went to pick up their things and walk out together.

"I've been waiting for you to ask all night."

"Really?"

"Well, when ALL of our friends keep coming up to me and saying that 'Kirito has a question to ask you', I could easily guess what it was." They laughed as Kirito opened the front door for her. Outside a small crowd of their friends had assembled and was waiting for them. They both stopped short as the door swung shut behind them. Everyone was staring at them intently.

"Uh...guys, I really need to get home. I'm already late." Asuna said nervously. The crowd parted down the middle like the Red Sea, giving her a path to freedom. "Thanks! See you later guys! Kirito, I'll text you when I get home. Have a good night!" She said, turning to wave. Kirito waved back as the crowd closed off any escape and stared him down even harder if that was possible.

"What?" He asked.

"WELL?!" It was a loud roar from so many voices. It easily overpowered all other noise on the street.

"I SAID YES!" Asuna shouted back, laughing as she left him to the mercy of their overexcited friends.

* * *

"First off I'd like to say Happy Anniversary (belated by the time this is published) to my amazing boyfriend! I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot from your favorite anime. If you haven't already guessed the two characters Major and Lily are based on us. There was no way I would write a story based off of my own love life without throwing in a little cameo. Yes, this is how he asked me out on our first date. Yes, my dad called when he tried for the third time. I've altered a few things to fit this in the SAO universe, but all of the various interruptions and the initial threat are all true. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet based on of my own awkward life! Remember to keep reading, favoriting, and commenting my Lovelies!

~Mallorie a.k.a. Lilymaid620


End file.
